


Drea Jones HCs

by Sammys_Rose



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 15:15:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18552349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammys_Rose/pseuds/Sammys_Rose





	Drea Jones HCs

 

**Andrea “Drea” Lynn Jones**

 

**Drea & Jughead**

  * She’s Jug’s twin sister
  * He’s 12 minutes older
  * She calls him Jugabug
  * He (& FP) call her Puddin’ Pop
  * They LOVE to tease each other
  * They’re inseparable, though
  * Like, seriously, BESTIES
  * They’ll kill anyone who messes with the other
  * Look alike for the most part.
  * Joined the Serpents together
  * She’s his right-hand man (woman? whatever ) now
  * His decisions exasperate her



 

**Physical Appearance**

  * Shoulder-length, wavy black hair with a blue streak
  * Holds bangs back with a heart-shaped barrette (it’s her version of Jughead’s beanie)
  * Blue eyes
  * About Toni’s height
  * Wears a lot of dark or ripped jeans
  * Graphic t-shirts or tank tops
  * Flannels
  * Serpents jacket 
  * Purple combat boots



 

**Personality**

  * S A S S Y
  * Total snark queen
  * Super sweet too, though
  * Cares so much about her friends
  * Makes sure they’re all happy and healthy
  * Will kick their asses if need be



**Drea and her friends**

  * Besides Jug, Kevin, Toni, and Betty are her best friends
  * Views Archie as another brother
  * Was a River Vixen before moving to Southside High 
  * Briefly dated Reggie Mantle freshman year
  * They’re still friends
  * Started dating Fangs 2 weeks after transferring to Southside High
  * They’re ridiculously cute
  * He calls her  _Princessa_
  * She calls him Angel



**Likes**

  * Books (fantasy and mystery mostly)
  * Peanut butter
  * All types of rock music
  * Movies
  * The color blue
  * Sunsets
  * Warm rainy afternoons 
  * Fall
  * Motorcycles
  * Pool
  * Drawing (she does comics for The Blue & Gold and does other pieces while Jug writes)
  * Musicals (She’s Kevin’s choreographer)
  * Cookies & cream milkshakes



**Dislikes**

  * Stupid people
  * Rap music
  * The color yellow
  * The word moist
  * Cold weather
  * Tuna
  * Skirts
  * Mosquitoes
  * Hiram Lodge




End file.
